1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting element display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a light emitting element display device such as an organic EL (electro-luminescent) display device using a self-emitting element called OLED (organic light emitting diode) has been in practical use. Compared with conventional liquid crystal display devices, the light emitting element display device not only achieves high visibility and response speed because of its use of a self-emitting element but also can be reduced further in thickness because it requires no auxiliary lighting device such as backlight.
JP 2007-310311 A discloses a light emitting element display device which has a threshold voltage correction function and a mobility correction function with a simple circuit, thus achieving high definition.